Birth By Sleep: Elizabeth's story
by LadyRed07
Summary: Ventus is faithful and loving to Elizabeth even after what she did to the man who've help them so much. Master Xehanort had his golden eyes on her. Ventus was taken away and she went to search for him... and to destroy The Seeker of Darkness. But when she found Ventus, he can't remember her. She follows Ven during his adventures while being chased by Vanitas and Master Xehanort.
1. Opening

Birth By Sleep:

Elizabeth's story

-I don't own Bioshock or Kingdom Hearts, Bioshock is rightfully Irrational Games and Kingdom Hearts is Square Enix-

Prologue: The beginning….

"My light to my darkness… my last of my sanity… my last of my happiness… my true love… torn away from me… It fills my heart with such rage for the one responsible and it fills my heart with such sorrow for my love taken from me… I want to give the jealous and cruel one the worst despair he'll ever experienced and I want you back… Never forget… Never forgive… I rather die than to replace you… I miss you so much…you are the good part of me, Ventus"

Opening:

Elizabeth is falling into the darkness while gripping on the white and black checkered scarf and suddenly she opens her eyes and was in the tower saw Ventus and she smile and runs to him. And they dances and look out the window; longing for freedom. Next scene Booker help them escape from the tower while being chased by the songbird. The scene flashes next with Elizabeth and Ventus dancing innocently with the floating rose petals. Suddenly Booker vanishes in that lake where he had refuse his baptism, leaving Elizabeth and Ventus alone. They then saw the surrounding darkness and escaped with tears. Unknowing to them, Master Xehonart had his golden eyes on Elizabeth.

Next scene, Elizabeth and Ventus were running from the darkness and suddenly the darkness touches Elizabeth's dress and her dress changes and her hair got cut. Ventus pulls her hand and lead her to the light. Suddenly, Ventus was pull away by Master Xehonart's hands and Elizabeth tries to save him but ended up with just his scarf and goes after him leaving the door to light.

Next scene, she sees Ventus and tears of joy come out and runs to him. Ventus turns and turns into a younger version of himself with the clothes he wore in Birth By Sleep and he turns into Vanitas who attempts to grabbed her. Elizabeth because shock and runs from him. Suddenly Master Xehonart appears in front of her and forcefully grabs her face for her to face him. He smirks at her and pushes her into the darkness and her clothes changes into a mixture of her past clothes and she became as a young teenager like Ven. She grip on the scarf before it vanishes.

Next scene, Elizabeth was in her Siren armor form (she looks like Lady Comstock as a Siren). Elizabeth was in the battle field with Aqua, Terra, and Ventus who are in their armor. And was trying to attack Xehonart with Terra but when she witness Master Xehonart holding a stuggling Ventus by the head. When Ventus falls, Liz jumps from the cliff after him.

Next scene, Elizabeth was running in the unknown places where scenes of her life were showing on her sides with Ven's scarf on her neck. And Most were showing her following Ventus.

Elizabeth's veil is torn showing her face. She was with Aqua and Ven and she was about to kiss him. Xehonart uses his dark powers and summoned Kingdom Hearts and Liz and Aqua look up at it. Elizabeth eyes' were suddenly glowing red as Tears surround her.

Elizabeth was falling in the darkness again and was going after Ven. She saw his Station of Awakening before it breaks. And tears were coming down her eyes and she was about to get Ven's hand when he glows and disappears.

-I hope you guys like it, you see no one has done a Bioshock Infinite and Kingdom Hearts Crossover before So I guest I'm the first 1! YAAAY!


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: Liz?

**-****again I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bioshock**

Elizabeth was walking across the Station of Awakening, feeling alone… She sees a door… She walks towards it and opens it.

It was night, Elizabeth was in front of the castle in the Land of Departure. She noticed that she became younger and her clothes are different. She have the same blue Bolero coat, her corset now have lace, her skirt is short, slit on the left side showing the side of her left leg and a lacey garter and she have fishnet leggings and shiny black boots. "I can feel him…" she whispered. She got close to the castle's wall and uses a Tear to get in. She follow the aura and as she gets closer, the aura gets stronger. Her heart was beating as hard as her tears of joy falls from her eyes. She finally found Ven's room. He was sleeping soundly. She walks closer to him and smile. "He's so cute when he's sleeping" thought Elizabeth. She kisses him and suddenly she sees nothing but light. She gets wrapped in what felt like silk. She open her eyes and looks at herself. She have taken a form of the Siren. She looks almost like Lady Comstock or the Vestal Virgin. She lifts her veil and keeps kissing him. He suddenly opens his eyes. "Who are you?" he said. "It's me…" she said with a tear coming from her eye and she lift her veil. "Who?" said Ven. Liz's heart breaks when she realized he doesn't remembered her, Ventus's tear comes out and Ven doesn't know why when he felt his tears coming out as if he saw someone he missed very much. Liz removes her white glove and puts her hand on Ven's. Ven notices that she's missing a part of her little finger which was covered by the silver thimble with a heart carved on it. "Liz?" said Ven. The girl smiled under her veil and she hugged him, Ven felt something strange in his heart. "This warmth…. I think I felt this before but I don't remember… she smells nice… she's beautiful… this feels so good" thought Ven. Terra and Aqua rush to his room. They were going to warn them of an intruder that Master Eraqus felt the dark aura. They saw the veiled woman as she stops hugging Ven, Aqua felt the strange strong darkness coming from her. The keyblade wielders attack her, being "warn" by Master Xehanort that Ven was imprisoned by a beast and would do anything to get her prisoner back. Liz dodge their attacks, glaring at them, "The man has lie to them…." Thought Liz. "Get away from Ven!" shouted Terra. "What do you want with him!?" said Aqua. "Ven is rightfully mine… you can't keep him from me forever…" snapped the Siren as she opens a Tear and before she left she kiss Ven's cheeks. "Ven… I won't give up on you" she said as the Tear closes. Ven felt the warm feeling left him. He got all gloomy and felt bad that he didn't do anything to make her stay.

**-****So what do you think?**


End file.
